


Friends First

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: "They say you should be friends first, y'know? 'Marry your best friend' and all that?" Darcy says.Jane just wishes Darcy felt that way about her.





	Friends First

**Author's Note:**

> elena-chat on tumblr prompted, “I don’t love you.”

"And  _ then _ do you know what he said? 'I don't love you.' Like, that was supposed to hurt my feelings? I don't love him either, but I was willing to spend more time with him to find out if that sort of feeling could be possible between us." 

Darcy sighed and stared up at the sky.

"If you want to break up with someone, just break up with them. You don't have to justify it. 'I don't love you.'" She shook her head. "I would have been pretty put off if he said he did love me; we'd only been dating a month!"

Jane nodded. She know exactly how long Darcy and her most recent beau had been together. She knew because she had had to tell herself every one of those days that it didn't matter that Darcy was with him; even if she wasn't, there would be no way that should be interested in anything more than friendship with Jane.

"So... what's the plan now?" was Jane's line. "Rebound? Go meet someone new?"

"No, I..." Darcy began, laying back onto the blanket they'd spread on the ground at the top of the hill. "I think I'm done with men for a while."

Jane swallowed down some unnecessary excitement; just because Darcy was done with  _ men  _ didn't mean she was open to a relationship with a woman, much less one with her best friend.

"I just wish..." Darcy sighed. "I wish I could find someone that I could skip all of that 'get to know each other' stuff and go right to the 'cherishing up each other for the rest of our lives' stage."

"Yeah, that... sounds great," Jane agreed quietly.

"I guess that's why they say you should be friends first, y'know? 'Marry your best friend' and all that?"

Jane was pretty sure she was blushing. She didn't know what her voice might sound like if she tried to speak, so she just nodded and pretended to study the stars and scribble something in her notebook.

"Not that I want to get married," Darcy continued. "I mean, I wouldn't mind it, but that's not what I'm after, really."

"What...  _ are _ you after?" Jane hesitated to ask.

"Someone who  _ does _ love me," Darcy told her.

Jane cleared her throat. She decided that she might as well say it. " _ I _ love you, Darcy."

Darcy laughed, and the sound was like a stab in the back.

"If only it was romantically," Darcy sighed. "Let me know if you ever want to date an astrophysics intern who doesn't actually know anything about astrophysics."

Jane couldn't quite believe what she'd heard, so she put down her notebook and turned to face Darcy. "What?"

"We should date," Darcy told her. "Each other. Y'know, if you want to."

"If I  _ want _ to?" Jane repeated.

Darcy frowned. "Well if you  _ don't _ want to, then it's—"

"Of  _ course _ I want to," Jane interrupted.

Darcy sat up. "You do?"

"Yes! I've had feelings for you since before Thor and I broke up!"

It was Darcy's turn to blink in confusion. "Romantic feelings?"

Jane nodded.

"But... why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want..." Jane trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Want you?" Darcy asked, setting her hand on top of Jane's. "Who  _ wouldn't _ ?"

Jane stared at Darcy, convinced that she was dreaming.

Until Darcy kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177345201338/friends-first)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
